


Drunken Conversations & Confessions

by cherryyrosee



Category: Shayne Topp - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Squad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleep, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyrosee/pseuds/cherryyrosee
Summary: Hi guys! I noticed that there's not a lot of xreader Shayne fan fictions on the web, so here you go! The second chapter will probably be up a few days after this one.Leave Suggestions if you want me to write more smosh fics, or literally anything. I'm open to new fandoms!Y/N=Your NameY/N/N=Your Nickname





	Drunken Conversations & Confessions

You are apart of the smosh squad, you have been for the last 2 years. It is so amazing, working with your best friends. You moved out to California from New York after you turned 23 to audition for smosh. Being that you are where you are today, i’m guessing it went well.

Surprisingly, everyone wrapped early today! Noah, Courtney, Olivia, Shayne, and Keith were all sitting around the break room as you walked in. “Y/N!” Olivia shouted excitedly as the whole squad turned to look your way with smiles and greetings. “We’re planning to all hangout tonight and you’re coming  with us.” She stated like a fact.

Courtney chimed in and agreed with her “Yeah! No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You’re getting out of the house tonight.” 

Y/N sarcastically groaned “Okay, fine". Noah laughed and said “Don’t sound too excited.” 

Y/N perked up “What are we going to do anyways?” she asked.

Shayne looked up from his computer and said “Yeah guys, what are we doing?” 

“What if we go out to a party or something?” Keith proposed.

Courtney sighed, “Wait I completely forgot; Keith and I are called for a late night shoot with Ian.”

Olivia frowned and added “Yeah I think i’m called for that too.” 

“Well, we can all hangout another night!” Noah said.

Keith looked towards him and laughed a little. “Yeah, maybe next weekend. It’s not like we don’t hangout at work all day anyways.” 

Y/N sat down across from Shayne at the table he was at as everyone else left the room. 

“Hey” she said.

He looked up from his computer while shutting it closed with an amused smile on his face, “Hey” he answered. “What’s up?”

She smiled ear to ear and whispered as she leaned in “I have a proposal for you.” 

“I’m not gonna marry you Y/N, sorry to disappoint.” he whispered back, slightly imitating her.

She laughed and said “Not that type of proposal dummy. I wanna know if you would want to hangout tonight still, just you and me?”

Quickly she added “Not as a date of course! Oh my god that came out wrong.”

He chuckled, “I know Y/N/N. But yeah sure! Still wanna go out to a party?”

“Definitely. Got any places in mind?”

“There’s one in The Hills tonight, I think a few friends of mine are going since it _is_ a Friday. How about there?” 

“Yeah! What time?” 

“I’ll be by your house at 6 to pick you up.”

“Sounds like a plan!” She exclaimed with a smile.


End file.
